User talk:SapphireWave/Archive1
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Crimsonnavy (Talk) 01:23, 2011 March 23 Anime Issues Just letting you know if you have any Anime Related Issues you know who to talk to! Whether it's Characters, Episodes or the Pocket Monsters themselves! If you have time maybe you could check out Project Anime! Leave a message on my talk page by clicking the section of my signature saying "Chief Editor of the Anime Department!" that will direct you to my talk page, at the top there's a red button saying "Leave a Message" click it and type your message, making your you state your subject which you can do by making a heading or typing in the Subject Box beneath your message and also make sure you sign the message using four tildes ~ or by clicking the signature button. I hope you'll take an interest in this wiki and perhaps visit some Anime Articles! Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 17:42, March 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I know you know what you're are doing, your not really that new to Wikia, but it's my duty to try and inform as many users as possible about the Anime, at Project Anime we don't want users thinking it's all games. Re:Umm... *gasp* I'm so SORRY! I thought I had copyed that stuff from the Karrablast page! *facepalm* I have GOT to pay attention more. P.S. Do you have the Collector's Edition of the walkthrough Pokemon Black and White? I have that with the statuses and moves and stuff(Pokedex). Thanks for the help! ANX219 21:55, March 24, 2011 (UTC) PLease do not remove content from other users talk pages. It is against the rules. [[User:Bullet Francisco|''Hey! Bullet! ]]'The Easter Bunny is Here! 22:06, March 24, 2011 (UTC) If you want I can help with the move sets. Which Pokemon have you done? I'd be REALLY happy to pitch in on ANAYTHING to help the wiki(expect writing summaries. ^_^" I like pictures and tables(lot less work)) ANX219 22:07, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Huh? Its okay, but be more careful next time. [[User:Bullet Francisco|Hey! Bullet!' ]]'The Easter Bunny is Here! 21:43, March 25, 2011 (UTC) One Two Questions. Where didja get your talkbubble? How do you make a signature? I don't get the format. Thanks! --ANX219 23:36, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back RE: Dragon Team RE: Breaking up edits Welcome Back (cont.) Since I'm not a team yet(I want to join the Psychic Team if they make one), I'm supporting everyone. You're good with learnsets, you should work on Vullaby's page. There's pratically nothing on it. Would you mind to help? :) ANX219 23:10, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Re Dragon Team If you could add the template that would be great lets go dragons and lets ... AIM HIGH AND STRIVE FOR SUCCES !!! KateWolf 01:14, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Thankyou im not good at template . KateWolf 01:18, May 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:Your Message I don't recall putting them in categories, to be completely honest. If I put them in the categories, feel free to remove them from it. --[[User:Jäzzi|'''Jäzzi]](Talk) 15:05, May 11, 2011 (UTC) IRC please? I'm there. ANX219 22:30, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Reply :Done. ::Same with you. Favorite Pokemon? Mine is Buneary. Hey! ^_^ Hey Sapphire Wave! ^_^ how you doing? oh yeah I was wondering! do you want to help me with my Wiki? I've been looking for people but no wants to... a lot say they will help but they don't... well if you don't want to it's O.k! ^_^ but if you do join I'll make you an Administrators! ^_^ and if you join don't worry about editing every day! just try to edit once a week! but you can edit every day if you want to! oh yeah the Wiki is a Anime & Manga Wiki! so if you like any other Animes or Mangas I think you'd be a lot of help! but if you don't you can help writ about Pokemon! ^_^ well here is a link to the main page http://awesomeanimeandmanga.wikia.com/wiki/Awesome_Anime_and_Manga_Wiki Sorry if this message is SO long! (Amyroselove 23:17, May 14, 2011 (UTC)) o.k. ^_^ (Amyroselove 22:04, May 15, 2011 (UTC)) RE: Competitive Battler I'm the best there is =) Perhaps we should face off sometime. [[User:Vulkan He'Stan|'Vulkan He'Stan']](Talk) 17:49, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Do you play offensive or defensive? [[User:Vulkan He'Stan|'Vulkan He'Stan']](Talk) 18:02, May 19, 2011 (UTC) RE:Your Message Yes, I can make one. Just need a little time since I just woke up. Jäzzi (talk) Re:Unova Route 9 Done. The images just had to be renamed. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 17:17, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Added, but don't start changing the pages yet, I am going to make a status template like the type template. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 17:44, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, it's ready, see my sandbox on how to add it to pages. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 18:05, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Reply :BEcause I cheat by being on the computer all day :3. Wait :While you're at it can you please fill in Game Locations and Pokedex Entries too when you go after Emolga on the movesets as well if I don't do it ? I am tired of having to do it all by myself so I thought I could use a little help ;). If I filled them in then please do the ones I didn't fill in if I am currently filling in other articles. Thanks. Project Character All you need to do is basiclly edit character articles from time to time. Say if you press random page, and a character article is not good (stubs, disambuglations,etc.) just add the CharacterRenovation template and add that page to lis of Renovation pages on our database. - Okay. Fine with me. I am busy editing and creating character articles. See ya around. - RE:Template fix Fixed. The issue was it was showing as: When it should've been: --[[User:Jäzzi|'Jäzzi']](Talk) 00:54, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, make sure the type is not capitalized, or the template will not work right. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 01:03, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Reply :Good luck on the learnsets ;). Season 6 Correct me if I'm wrong but if I recall correctly, Pokemon Advanced was season 6, not season 7. Season 7 was Pokemon Advanced Challenge. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 16:26, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Done and done. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 16:52, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Amy's Druddigon It also knows Flamethrower, Focus Blast and Dragon Claw. The Flamethrower must be for ice-types. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 17:39, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Funny you should mention that: I'm kinda working on episodes that don't have templates or adding info for the templates that don't have any. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 18:01, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm still at work on those templates. But keep up the good work. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:30, May 23, 2011 (UTC) RE:Question Yes, you can use it. Thank you for asking. --[[User:Jäzzi|'Jäzzi']](Talk) 17:57, May 23, 2011 (UTC) An area fo those who like to compete. Competitive Gamers Corner Check it out see if your interested! [[User:Vulkan He'Stan|'Vulkan He'Stan']](Talk) 17:55, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Unova Learnsets Good job, it's nice to see many of the pages complete and I am glad you have the initiative to finish them. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 22:09, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Well done Sapphire! Now there is just the Gen I-IVs >_<, but I am busy with other projects like reconstructing articles and adding sprites which is going to take all year to do. Re:I-IV Learnsets I think they should be like Charizard's format, Bulbasaur's page doesn't have a Generation V move set yet, so do the other pages like Charizard's. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 10:55, May 29, 2011 (UTC) |} :L :Are you taking my emicons like T3T and :P? It is fine if you do so, but you are moar epic when u do :D. Re:Archiving If you don't have an archive already, make a page called "User talk:SapphireWave/Archive1", then move all of the messages you want archived to the new page, along with the template at the top. Don't forget to add a message at the top of your talk page giving a link to the archive and save both pages. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 20:03, May 30, 2011 (UTC)